When in Heat
by Shinigami Maria
Summary: A list of one shots, consisting of what would happen if our favorite KHR characters were animals non-yaoi, everyone is paired with OCs, sorry
1. Hibari Kyoya

**Title: When in Heat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime**

**Note: most of these are based off of "Marriage Prospects," though mind you, I don't own that fanfic either…so, yeah…**

**Arrangement: From Semes to Ukes, although not really from biggest to smallest, just from semes to ukes. Though, mind you, I just know that Tsuna has a great chance of ending up in last.**

**Chapter 1: 18x00C**

It was a beautiful morning in Namimori when Moriyama Kaori stepped out of her house, feeling refreshed. It was spring and she was in heat, the perfect season and condition to be in for all female wolves—or in her case, half wolves— to go out and find a mate.

She was just about to set out, when someone behind her gripped her shoulders, making her yelp. Arms wrapped around her waist and she found herself in the arms of the greatly feared Hibari Kyoya of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee.

He sniffed her nape, causing her to blush. "You smell good today, Moriyama Kaori." He turned her around, and she crashed into his chest. He resumed sniffing her nape, and proceeded with burying his face in her hair. "Is someone in heat today?"

She gulped, not liking where things were going the least bit. "Y-yes," was her shaky reply.

"Hmm," Kyoya pondered, his face still buried in her hair. He lifted his head to stare into her eyes, and, without warning, leaned in to kiss her. She gasped, allowing Kyoya to take advantage of the situation and slip his tongue into her mouth. He nibbled on her bottom lip and proceeded with swathing his tongue on every suface and hidden crevice in her mouth, eliciting a moan from said raven haired wolf.

After a while, oxygen finally made itself known, and Kyoya pulled away, once again resting his head on Kaori's, who was gasping for air, her cheeks tinged with a very vibrant red. "Then you will be my mate," Kyoya murmured, as he nuzzled her head.

"EH!!?" she shouted, squirming in his embrace. "H-how can you just say that?!"

"Don't worry," he said, as he began dragging her back inside. He reached into her pocket and proceeded with unlocking the door, towing the dazed girl inside. He even locked the dead bolt, as he carefully lifted his new mate bridal style to her room. "I'll make you feel good," he murmured seductively into her ear when they reached her room.

This seemed to snap her out of it and she proceeded with protesting, albeit a little too late, as Kyoya had already locked the door to her and room and was now pinning her down. He used his legs and body as a makeshift cage as his hands pinned her arms above her head.

"No! L-Let go!" she screamed, wriggling out of his grasp. He caught her before she got away.

He unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked her bra, grinding his clothed erection to her pelvis as he did to anticipate the delicious treat he would be savoring for quite an amount of time later on. For now, turning both his lover and himself on would have to suffice, as he had not yet heard the begs and pleads emanate from his mate's mouth. Although, the moans and mewls were tempting him into rethinking the latter.

"Stop! Ah—no! Stop!" she begged, resisting. He frowned. Those were definitely not the begs he wanted to hear.

He disposed of the unwanted garments on his lover's body, leaving her naked as the day she was born, his eyes slowly taking in the beauty that was now completely his for the taking. She looked at him with half lidded eyes and Kyoya's patience almost crumbled then and there, though his will still had something to say, and her found himself using his tongue to tease his mate's nipples into submission.

Her eyes rolled back into her head, as her head lolled back and her arms yearned to be free. Kyoya complied, seeing as he needed both hands to remove his clothes. "Ahhn, Kyoya! Nng…Kyoya…!"

One hand traveled behind his head to keep it in place, and the other tried to help him undress, traveling to the small of his back as the zipper of his pants finally came down. Kyoya pulled away to discard the unwanted garments, leaving him just as in the nude as his new mate.

He sucked on Kaori's neck, just below her jaw, sucking and drawing blood, leaving a red mark in its wake. She moaned wantonly and ground herself against Kyoya, desperation and lust fuelling each rotation of her hips. Then, just as she thought he was about to take her, he hesitated and pulled away.

Kaori groaned in frustration and reached down to pump his hard member, trying to get him stimulated enough to start once more. He chuckled at her almost successful attempts and pinned her arms beside her head. "Kyoya…!" she groaned. "Don't!"

"Oh? Are you ordering me around, Moriyama Kaori?" he asked amusedly, raising an eyebrow.

"Kyoya!" she gasped. "Oh gods, Kyoya!"

"What is it?"

"I need…" she groaned, writhing under him. "I need…!"

"Honestly, just spit it out," he said, smirking at his glorious and easily acquired victory.

"Take me already, for the gods' sake!" she practically shouted.

"Oh? You really want me to?"

"Yes!"

"Beg."

This left her dazed. "What…?"

"I said beg omnivore," he said smugly, like it was the simplest thing in the world and began licking her nipples. She moaned and he abruptly stopped.

"Ah—Kyoya! Please! Please—nng—Kyoya!" she screamed.

"Please what?" he whispered into her ear.

She shivered at his hot breath and gasped, "Please take me, Kyoya!"

He smiled at this and sat up, propping himself up on his knees and moving so that his cock was positioned at Kaori's mouth. She looked at him with uncomprehending eyes. "What…?"

He shivered at the hot breath that met his throbbing crotch and looked at her. "Well you wouldn't want me to slide into you dry would you? It would hurt too much, especially since this is your first time."

She looked incredulously at him. "And you seem to know a lot, considering this is also your first time."

He smirked at her. "Common sense is all it takes, I move according to what I want and what seems to be needed." He chuckled when he heard her mutter, "smart aleck" under her breath and moaned when he finally felt something hot and moist take in his throbbing member.

Her head bobbed up and down, sucking on the tasty lollipop that was her favorite flavor, Kyoya flavor. She flicked her tongue at all the bundles of sensitive nerves, eliciting a very wanton moan from her lover, diminishing his pride by a level. He nearly screamed when she deep throated him while purring, the vibration sending jolts of pleasure into his already throbbing member and causing his stomach to twist in hot coils. "Th-that's enough!" he gasped, pulling his member away hesitantly, noting that he indeed would make her deep throat him longer someday.

She pushed it out with her tongue, teasing the slit while she was at it, causing Kyoya to hiss, "Stop teasing me!"

She chuckled at this and reached into the drawer of her nightstand to pull out a bottle of lotion, handing it to Kyoya, who glared at her and snatched the bottle from his hands. "Why didn't you tell me that you had some?" he snapped.

She giggled. "Well, you never asked. Plus, you seemed so eager for me to deep throat you!"

He growled at this, but let it go with a sigh and squirted some onto his palm, coating his throbbing member with a nice, thick coat. He the positioned himself at her entrance and began sheathing himself within her, rubbing her thigh as he heard moans and mewls of pain escape her lips.

"Nng—Kyoya…" she moaned, as she writhed under him. "Hurts…hurts!"

"Shh," he whispered in a hushed voice. "It'll get better. I'll make you feel good, I swear," he murmured in a husky voice.

She nodded and bit down on her bottom lip. Once the pain subsided, she nodded to Kyoya, who nodded back and started to unsheathe himself, bucking in once, very slowly.

As the pace built up, one of his hands massaged her breast, fiddling with the nipple and making her arch against the pleasurable touch, demanding for more. He happily complied, his pace picking up a very steady, but fast pace. "Nng—ahh! Ahh! Kyoya! Nah—Kyoya! Harder!" she begged her all too willing mate.

She screamed his name, white spots dancing in her eyes as he finally hit her sweet spot and began abusing it, aiming to go deeper. She felt as if it had reached her stomach already, when Kyoya came with a scream, releasing his seed deep into her.

He panted, riding all his seed out, before collapsing beside her and pulling her into his arms and pulling up the sheets to cover both of them. Kaori snuggled deeper into his chest and murmured very tiredly a soft, "I love you, Kyoya," before falling asleep, her mate following suit after murmuring his own, "I love you."

The next morning, Kyoya was the first to wake. And upon doing so, he hugged his mate closer and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her delicious scent. Ah, how he loved it when she went into heat. The hormones her body was releasing really did smell deliciously sweet.

He felt her stir in his arms and murmur a soft, "Kyoya…I love you…good morning." He smiled at this. "I love you too, good morning, Kaori," was his reply.

Suddenly, he felt her flinch and he jolted awake. "What is it?" he asked, the urgency clear in his voice. She pushed him away, running to the bathroom and swiftly crouching before the toilet bowl. When Kyoya reached her, he heard gagging sounds and entered to see her vomiting rapidly into the bowl.

He stayed behind her, rubbing her back, before standing up and running to the kitchen to get her some warm water. He returned to the bathroom, while she was still vomiting and rubbed her back soothingly. After she was done, he handed her some tissue and the glass of water.

She smiled fervently at him and murmured her thanks, before wiping her mouth and drinking the water. "That was fast," she murmured. Kyoya looked at her confusingly. She laughed and went back into the bed room, taking out a white box from the closet.

She showed it to him. A pregnancy test. His eyes widened and he stood there like a statue, while his mate performed the test. A few minutes later, she showed it to him, the lines on the test, showing that her hypothesis was true.

This unfroze him and he smiled softly at her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so happy, Kaori."

She looked up at him and remembered something. She looked up and him and murmured something that made him laugh.

"Happy Father's Day, Kyoya…"


	2. Honto ni Gomenasai!

**Notice:**

**Hi readers! I'm sorry that my fic came out to early to be father's day...For some reason I just typed Father's Day upon my very strange, but dominant whim, so sorry! HONTO NI GOMENASAI!!!!**

**Luffles and Lemons **

**~Shinigami Maria**


End file.
